Count Vertigo (Young Justice)
Graf Werner Vertigo, auch bekannt als Count Vertigo, ist ein Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Young Justice. Er taucht als Schurke in der vierzehnten und zwanzigsten Folge der ersten Staffel auf. Er ist ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie von Vlatava und genießt daher in den Vereinigten Staaten einen Diplomatenstatus. Das hält ihn allerdings nicht davon ab, sich mit der Schurkenorganisation des Lichts zu verbünden und in dieser Funktion auch als Mitglied der Liga der Ungerechten zu fungieren. Nachdem die Liga zerschlagen und die Mitglieder verhaftet werden, kann Vertigo zwar dank seiner diplomatischen Immunität dem Gefängnis entgehen, als er kurz darauf aber einen Anschlag auf seine Nichte, Königin Perdita von Vlatava, verübt und scheitert, wird ihm diese Immunität entzogen und er wird in Belle Reve eingesperrt. Biographie Vergangenheit Vertigo ist ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie des osteuropäischen Staates Vlatava; er ist der Onkel der jungen Königin Perdita. Er besitzt daher im Ausland diplomatische Immunität, solange ihm keine direkten Verbrechen gegen die Königsfamilie selbst vorgeworfen werden können. Diesen Vorteil nutzt er allerdings aus, um als Count Vertigo ohne Konsequenzen Verbrechen im Ausland begehen zu können. Dabei trägt er ein Headset, mit dem er Energiestrahlen aussenden kann, die einen extremen Schwindel in Menschen verursacht, die von ihnen getroffen werden. Vertigo wird um das Jahr 2010 herum zu einem Verbündeten des Lichts und formt auf deren Befehl gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Superschurken die Liga der Ungerechten, welche als direktes Pendant zu der heldenhaften Liga der Gerechten fungiert. Gemeinsam arbeitet die Gruppe an dem Plan, die Regierungen der Welt um 10 Milliarden Dollar zu erpressen, indem sie Poison Ivys Planzen mithilfe von Kobra-Venom mutieren lassen und sie in einigen Städten der Welt Zerstörung herbeiführen lassen. Während sie die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen, stimmt Vertigo Ivy zu, dass sie viel zu lange im Dunkel verbracht haben und dass es nun an der Zeit ist, die Liga der Ungerechten ins Tageslicht zu führen. Zusammenarbeit mit der Liga der Ungerechten Schließlich sind die Schurken bereit und entfesseln die Pflanzen in Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Paris und Taipeh. In der Lösegeld-Forderung, die daraufhin weltweit gesendet wird, erklärt Vertigo dass er und seine Liga für die weltweiten Übergriffe verantwortlich sind und dass sie 10 Milliarden US-Dollar als Lösegeld fordern um die Angriffe zu beenden. Er verrät, dass Anweisungen bereits an die Vereinten Nationen geschickt wurden und verrät, dass es zwar kein Zeitlimit gibt, die Welt sich aber dennoch beeilen sollte da die Pflanzen so lange Zerstörung anrichten werden, bis das Geld gezahlt ist. Die Liga der Gerechten beginnt sofort, zu handeln und die Pflanzen zu bekämpfen, während sie ihre Schützlinge losschickt um die Liga der Ungerechten zu bekämpfen. Als das unsichtbare Schiff von Miss Martian in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers der Liga erscheint, erfährt Vertigo durch den Eindringlings-Alarm des Hauptquartiers davon. Sogleich begibt er sich mit Black Adam nach draußen und schießt Schwindel-Wellen in alle Richtungen. Diese treffen irgendwann auch das Schiff, so dass es kurz sichtbar wird und als dies geschieht, hetzt Vertigo Adam auf das Schiff. Die jungen Helden können zwar aus dem abstürzenden Schiff fliehen, werden aber an Land wieder von Vertigo konfrontiert, der sie mit seinen Schwindel-Wellen niederstreckt. Aqualad kann aber trotzdem das Wasser des Bayous beschwören und Vertigo davonschwemmen lassen. Nachdem die jungen Helden aber doch gefangen sind, erscheint Wotan und erschafft mit Magie einen Käfig, den Black Adam zurück zum Hauptquartier trägt. Vertigo reist mit den Schurken mit, indem er sich auf das Dach des Käfigs stellt. Miss Martian kann aber durch einen telepathischen Befehl ihr Bioschiff herbeirufen, welches sie in Wotan krachen lässt so dass dieser abstürzt und sein magischer Käfig sich auflöst. Vertigo fällt ebenfalls in die Tiefe, wird aber von Black Adam aufgefangen - obwohl er protestiert und fordert, dass Black Adam sich stattdessen um die Junghelden kümmert, die nun ebenfalls frei sind. Als Black Adam Vertigo am Boden absetzt, rast sofort Kid Flash auf ihn zu, so dass Vertigo ihm seine Schwindel-Wellen entgegenwirft. Damit kann er Kid Flash tatsächlich so sehr schwächen, dass Black Adam ihn lediglich zur Seite stoßen muss. Vertigo wendet sich nun Artemis zu, die er ebenfalls in die Knie zwingt, aber als er Poison Ivy dabei unterstützen will, die unsichtbare Miss Martian zu besiegen, rappeln sich Kid Flash und Artemis wieder auf und schlagen ihn nieder. Vertigo kommt zwar wieder auf die Beine, dann allerdings erscheinen die Helden der Liga der Gerechtigkeit im Sumpf - sie sind nicht länger in den Kampf gegen die Pflanzen verwickelt. Als die Schurken umzingelt und in die Enge getrieben werden, ergeben sich Vertigo und die anderen. Aufgrund seines siplomatischen Status wird Vertigo im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Liga aber nicht inhaftiert. Mordversuch an seiner Nichte Als seine Nichte Perdita schwer erkrankt und unbedingt ein Spenderherz benötigt, welches von Boston nach Seattle gebracht werden soll, sieht Vertigo eine Chance, seine Nichte loszuwerden und so König von Vlatava zu werden. Dabei lässt er sich von dem Licht unterstützen. Kid Flash, der das Spenderherz transportiert, soll dabei von Vandal Savage auf der Strecke behindert werden, während Vertigo und einige Handlanger sich im Krankenhaus, in dem Perdita auf das Herz wartet, auf die Lauer legen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Handlangern positioniert sich Vertigo im Krankenhaus. Dort lässt er einen seiner Männer als Doktor verkleiden und tatsächlich kann der Mann Kid Flash täuschen und das Herz erhalten. Dieses bringt er sofort in die Parkgarage des Krankenhauses, wo Vertigo und die anderen bereits warten. Kurz bevor sie in einem Wagen fliehen können, stürmt allerdings Kid Flash, der die Täuschung bemerkt hat, in die Parkgarage. Er kann das Herz an sich reißen und will in das Krankenhaus zurückstürmen, aber dann tritt Vertigo aus dem Schatten und wirft Wally mit seinen Schwindel-Strahlen zu Boden. Wally ist von den Strahlen so stark beeinflusst, dass er lediglich kriechen kann während Vertigo höhnisch über ihm steht. Frustriert fragt Wally, warum Vertigo nicht im Belle Reve-Gefängnis verrottet, da er und seine Liga der Ungerechten doch besiegt wurden. Vertigo entgegnet süffisant, dass er als Angehöriger der vlatavischen Königsfamilie gewisse Privilegien - unter anderem diplomatische Immunität - besitzt und dass er daher frei ist, solange er keine Verbrechen gegen Vlatavan selbst begeht. Geschockt ruft Wally daraufhin, dass Vertigo die Chance gewittert hat, die Krankheit seiner Nichte zu nutzen um selbst König zu werden, was Vertigo ihm grinsend bestätigt. Wally erkennt, dass Savage Vertigo lediglich einen Gefallen getan hat um ihn aufzuhalten und Vertigo entgegnet, dass es gut ist, Freunde zu haben. Daraufhin zückt er eine versteckte Klinge aus seinem Gehstock und behauptet, dass es Zeit wird herauszufinden, ob er zwei Herzen auf einen Schlag auslöschen kann. Bevor er zustechen kann, schiebt Wally allerdings den Behälter mit dem Spenderherz unter ein Auto und als Vertigo sich überrascht umdreht und dem Herzen hinterher sieht, kann Wally die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihn zu Boden stoßen. Wally attackiert daraufhin Vertigos Handlanger und schaltet sie aus, doch als er auf Vertigo selbst zustürmt, hat dieser sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt und entsendet weitere Schwindel-Wellen in Wallys Richtung. Zwar wird Wally getroffen, doch er hat bereits genug Geschwindigkeit gesammelt dass er dennoch in Vertigo hineinstoßen und ihn zu Boden schlagen kann. Bevor Vertigo aufstehen kann, reißt Wally ihm die Vorrichtung vom Kopf, mit der er seine Strahlen abfeuert, und lässt Vertigo dann im Parkhaus zurück um das Herz noch rechtzeitig abzuliefern. Es scheint dennoch, als wäre Wally zu spät gekommen und das Krankenhaus lässt verlauten, dass Perdita bei der Operation ums Leben gekommen ist. Wally, der durch die Strapazen der Strecke sowie der Kämpfe ziemlich geschwächt ist, wird nun selbst in ein Bett im Krankenhaus gebracht. Als er aus seinem Schlag wieder zu sich kommt, steht der hämische Vertigo über sein Bett gebeugt. Triumphierend stellt er sich als King Vertigo vor, da der Thron von Vlatava durch Perditas Tod an ihn gefallen ist. Er offenbart Wally, dass Perdita tot ist und behauptet sadistisch, dass er selbst ihr nicht einmal ein Haar gekrümmt hat. Wally erkennt, dass Vertigo als König von Vlatava nun völlig unantastbar ist und zufrieden murmelt Vertigo, dass all seine Pläne und Anstrengungen, für Perditas Tod zu sorgen, letztendlich völlig unnötig waren, da sie letzten Endes an den Komplikationen der OP verstarb. Wally erinnert Savage daran, dass Vertigo nun dennoch Vandal Savage und mindestens fünf Eissschurken einen Gefallen schuldet, doch Vertigo impliziert, dass dies keineswegs der Fall ist. Da Vertigo seine Pläne nun lautstark zugegeben hat, zieht Wally hämisch den Vorhang des Nachbarbetts zur Seite, wo sich Königin Perdita als quicklebendig entpuppt. Diese besitzt nun eine Aufnahme von Vertigos Geständnis und da er somit Hochverrat gegen Vlatava begangen hat, entzieht sie ihm die diplomatische Immunität. Hasserfüllt zieht Vertigo seine versteckte Klinge, doch Wally springt auf und entwaffnet ihn und Vertigo wird von Perditas Leibwächtern gepackt und gefangen genommen. Während er abgeführt wird, muss Vertigo anerkennen dass "die Kinder" gut gespielt haben und dass diese Runde an sie geht. Im Gefängnis muss Vertigo sich nun mit einer völlig neuen Realität auseiandersetzen und wird direkt am ersten Tag von Brick aufgrund seines Adels-Status verspottet. Galerie LigaFernsehdrohung.png|Die Liga erpresst die Welt CountVertigoAlarmErkenn.png|Vertigo entdeckt die Helden VertigoUndAdam.png|Vertigo und Black Adam VertigoHeldenFlucht.png|Vertigo erkennt, dass Gefangene fehlen VertigoFührtKampfAn.png|Vertigo führt die Liga in den Kampf VertigoStab.png|Vertigo konfrontiert Wally im Krankenhaus Navigation Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Young Justice-Schurke Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke